XZero Week 2020 Drabbles
by StanQuagsire
Summary: My fills for the XZero week prompts, each exactly 100 words. Day one- Casual. Day two- Blue. Day three- Valentine. Day four- Dream. Day five- Comfort. Day six- Touch. Day seven- Distance.
1. Casual

A/N: Here's my XZero Week drabbles! Each one will be exactly 100 words. Enjoy! Happy shipping!

* * *

Before, Zero never knew what to do with himself when he wasn't on duty. But just as X had changed so many things in his life- his understanding of the world and his place in it, his morals, even his dreams- he had changed Zero's inability to be at peace.

It was okay, Zero finally learned, to _not_ do something for a while. It was okay to just _be_.

It was okay to _just be_ with X.

And so he let his hand join X's, and felt the gentle squeeze that told him all was well.

For all _was_ well.


	2. Blue

A/N: Glad you guys liked my first drabble! Here's day two. :)

* * *

The first time Zero finds it, he ignores it. It's not until later, when X mentions his discovery offhandedly, that Zero learns what a capsule signifies.

The second time Zero finds a capsule, he is greeted by the hologram of his best friend's late creator.

"Your name is.. Zero, isn't it?"

Zero doesn't know how an A.I. of Doctor Thomas Light would know about him, but he nods. "That's me."

"X told me about you," Light says.

Zero blinks. "He did?"

"Yes," says Light. "He says you mean everything to him."

Zero tries, and fails, to hide a smile.


	3. Valentine

A/N: Here's day three- Valentine!

* * *

"I know it's just a silly human thing," says X in lieu of a greeting. Zero's eyebrows raise fractionally. "But, I thought you might like it."

Something obnoxiously red suddenly obscures Zero's vision, and it takes him a moment to register the heart shape. A valentine- X is actually giving him a _valentine_?

And Zero doesn't have anything to give in return… Will X be upset?

"I- thank you, X. I really love it," says Zero with a huge smile, taking the valentine as though it's the most precious treasure in the world.

"Liar," says X, but he's smiling, too.


	4. Dream

A/N: The first three were fluff, now for some soul-crushing angst. :D

* * *

"Stop it! Stop the sealing process right now!" X screams, agonized, helplessly watching Zero fade away.

"I-I'll try." The scientist looks nervous, knowing this is a nigh-impossible task, but does indeed try to reverse the procedure.

By some miracle, his efforts succeed, and minutes later, Zero begins to awake again. X doesn't know whether to hit or hug him as he runs towards the capsule.

Blinking up at him, Zero murmurs, "X… I'm… sorry…"

"It's okay," X whispers. "I forgive you."

But then X's dream ends. Once again, he's alone, with no Zero- without any friends at all.

As always.


	5. Comfort

A/N: Here is day five- comfort! I hope you enjoy some more angst. 3

* * *

Zero is not, by nature, a gentle person. Nor is he a particularly empathetic one.

Not unless he's with X.

But at X's side is precisely where he is at the moment, and so he transforms into a Zero concerned far more with X's _feelings _than he is with most others' physical safety. Listening to X cry his heart out. Wrapping his arms around X, constantly whispering assurances that it's okay, that all will be okay.

"It wasn't your fault, you're not a monster," he says as X tries with all he has to argue otherwise. "It's okay. Everything's okay."


	6. Touch

A/N: Here is day six- touch! Here's another angsty one. I don't know why I started out with fluff and then did angst, but I did, and here we are. Thank you so much for your support for these! It means a lot to me, especially when you say I did a lot with few words, because that's exactly my goal here- constraining myself to 100 words, no more, no less, forces me to think outside the box. It forces me to take the emotional core of the story and condense it. So thank you for that!

* * *

"I don't think I can do this anymore." X's voice sounds as faraway as his eyes look.

Zero gapes, staring at X as he sags on the ground. "What is it? Are you hurt? X?"

Shaking his head, X says, "I-I don't know. Maybe."

But when Zero scans X's body, he finds only superficial damage. "Let's get you back to base," he says anyway. Maybe he's absorbed too many viral bodies.

"Please don't make me fight anymore…" But then Zero wraps an arm around him, and X sighs. "Okay, Zero, I'll go…" he mumbles. "Won't quit, I'll fight for you…"


	7. Distance

A/N: Once again, I bring you angst. I promise the free prompt will be fluff to make it up to you. *Evil grin*

* * *

Hands brush over glass. Words are whispered, then screamed, then sobbed, and then whispered again, hoarse, harsh, broken.

"You promised. You never broke a promise before, so why now?"

"You left me! How could you think that'd be helping?! How could you be so selfish?"

"Maybe you never cared at all."

"Please come back. I miss you so much…"

"… I… I love you… please come back…"

But then the words, along with everything else, stop. X's hand falls from the glass that will forever separate him from Zero, and he hangs his head as he leaves for the final time.


End file.
